


猜猜我有多爱你（上）

by tumi_er



Category: ShanHua
Genre: M/M, 山花/魏白
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumi_er/pseuds/tumi_er
Summary: 魏白pwp，我来摸个鱼





	猜猜我有多爱你（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 魏白pwp，我来摸个鱼

“你爱不爱我？”

魏大勋后来总喜欢问这句话。

他爱在床上咬着白敬亭的耳朵厮磨，细瘦的脖颈拉出完美的弧度，还拼命地往外贲张，像濒死的天鹅，美得心颤。

白敬亭从头红到脚，咬紧了牙关不叫自己发出一点呻吟。他沾上雾气的眼睛就半阖着，魏大勋在那里看见痛苦和快乐，泪痣像一颗星星，一闪一闪地叫，来啊，快来啊！

操！

所以说，你到底去哪儿了？

昨天，魏大勋打他电话，关机，打到今天还是关机。他就不明白了，一个没事就喜欢在网上窥窥屏刷刷鞋的安静小孩儿怎么会一直关机？

魏大勋仔细想了想他可能关机的情况，除非……在睡觉，或者，…他们在床上的时候……魏大勋不由自主地想到后者，他叹气，发完这最后一句话，一头栽在沙发上。

他们最开始搞在一块的时候热血能冲到头皮，以至于谁都不大在意别的问题。有一回白敬亭妆都没来得及卸，把他推在床头就咬，魏大勋眯着眼看他，两人可劲儿地喘，一声盖过一声。

他翻身，衔住小孩儿的唇瓣，舌头是软的，嘴巴是甜的，他爱死了把手伸到后面摸他光溜溜的两团肉，滑的软的，咸的湿的，进去一点喘一声。

魏大勋被叫的昏了头，心服口服卖力气，死在这儿也甘愿了吧！

可偏偏，好死不死白敬亭手机开始振动，一波接着一波，魏大勋被吓得差点软了，尾椎骨发麻，他们都忘了那是在节目组开的酒店里，俩人偷情一样地半夜一点钟又在顶楼开一间房，这会儿如果有人敲了他们任何一个人在楼下的房门，大概就说不清了吧！

屁！谁他娘的半夜一点钟不睡觉？

\--除了这俩！

白敬亭陷在床垫里，后面紧紧地绞着，眼睛红着，要哭不哭的样子，魏大勋这时候实在没法挪开身，衣服裤子都乱七八糟散在地板上，可是白敬亭的手机就那样隔着一层布料仰天长啸，不死不休。

操！

所以他们后来无论多么猴急也再没有出现过不关机这种事儿了。魏大勋把手插在头发里，将埋在沙发里的脑袋拔出来。啊，别丧啊，说不准他把手机弄丢了呢！想完魏大勋自己都想笑，你特么傻了吧？

“大勋哥，喝点果汁吧！节目组说你再歇一会儿，马上完事咱就出发！”

助理敲敲贵宾室的门进来，看见魏老师一脸便秘地缩在沙发上，刚录节目做的头发被抓得乱七八糟，左一绺右一绺炸着，小姑娘吓一跳，“魏老师你怎么啦！”

怎么了？你魏老师恋爱告急不行啊！

呸呸呸！魏大勋薅两下头发，摸到一手发胶，这硬的！他站起身，搓着手上粘下来的胶，面上勉强挂住了，魏老师一直是温柔爱笑平易近人的，“没事儿，我去洗个手咱就车上等去！”

节目组之前订好的人出了点问题，临时拉他来救场，魏大勋几天前接到消息的时候人在深圳拍了一个月的戏，一听是来北京，想也没想答应了，朋友嘛，帮帮忙是应该的！制作人拉着他的手感激涕零，魏老师啊节目完了请您吃个饭吧！

魏大勋没办法，想见的人失踪了，活该给自己揽一摊子事儿！魏老师忧伤地抽烟，干脆自己钻进车里着急上火。

白敬亭有多硬多难搞？那是出过名的！二十岁的小白同学嫩得可以掐出水来，就已经是块顶难啃的骨头了，后来他粉丝们说的什么母胎单身都算次的。当年有个身价上亿的儒雅老男人开着跑车追到他宿舍楼下送花，白敬亭硬是和舍友翻窗逃到隔壁学校篮球场玩了一宿没回去。这事儿一出，简直坐实了他高岭之花的头衔！--喜欢谁？白敬亭？别想了！没人搞得定他！年轻的小白同学做梦也没想到，自己头回火得身边人人都知道是因为这种事！

其实他也没什么多的想法，只是太清楚自己要什么不要什么。所以后来拍戏出道，白敬亭尽量表现得低调随和，他性子慢热，大多数时候都一副万事皆无味的模样，风评却再不是从前那样遥不可攀的，圈子里口碑爆炸，一水儿的都说他温柔谦逊，可魏大勋就是不甘愿。他们第几次见面来着？反正很早之前吧，俩人都不熟的时候，魏大勋就是想把这人揉过来捏到自己怀里，结果手一伸过去，白敬亭就像只闹脾气的猫，一路炸毛，从尾巴骨到后脑勺。

不甘愿的事儿多了去了。白敬亭喜欢凡事有度可量，比如说话客客气气，敬词谦词清清楚楚，可量到关系多好的人可以怎样打招呼，比如握手，或者拥抱。他又是个佛系到几乎禁欲的人，不争不抢的，魏大勋曾一度搞不懂他这什么都无所谓的样子，出道前几年到底怎么拿到的资源？

白敬亭和他胡混经年，除了在床上，简直没有失过态，甜言蜜语是别想听的！偏偏一副纯粹模样，大有些你有情我有意你若无情我变休的架势。魏大勋抓狂，好多次被他逼得几乎一头撞死在南墙上，结果呢！还是舍不得回头！

祖宗也！这简直是个祖宗！魏大勋你特么活该被折腾！

饭局上魏老师还是和往常一样，豪爽的劲儿上来半点架子也没有，和周围人称兄道弟打的热火朝天。只是一样：他一坐下来就没话了。端着个手机左看右看，助理生怕他一筷子在手机上戳出洞来。制作人以为他在担心行程，忙劝他，啊，魏老弟是我考虑的不周到！你别担心，明天想什么时候走都成，哥哥一定给你安排妥当！

所以说，你特么到底去哪儿了？

魏大勋愣着出了神，旁边的经纪人给他打圆场，说王总啊，我们行程没问题的，劳烦您费心啦，大勋妈妈这两天身体不太好，他犯愁呢，您别在意啊……经纪人的话念咒一样在他耳边飘了半天，魏大勋半个字也没听进去，一副苦大仇深的样子倒招人疼起来，王总端着酒杯子走到跟前搂着他肩膀，大勋啊，家里有事要说啊，哥哥能帮上忙的一定义不容辞！

你帮个屁嘞！我把男朋友给你找可还行？

魏老师强打起精神给王总敬酒，没事儿没事儿！王总真是热心肠！我这是喝晕了！说罢，端起来又一口干了。哦哟！那一副强颜欢笑的叫旁边人看去，直说我们魏老师真是辛苦！

酒又喝了一圈儿，喝到脑袋发麻，眼冒金星，感觉自己手机震了一下。他以为是错觉，刚端起一杯准备再来一圈，然后屁股兜里就噗噗噗震了好几下！操！我特么醉这么彻底？

魏大勋逃一样跑出来，酒气嗡地上身了，他晕晕乎乎地贴着门口的石狮子开手机，生怕被人撞见。

“魏大勋你特么有病啊！”

“一开机五十几个未接电话，我特么以为家里着火了！”

“我手机坏了送去返厂还得跟你报备是吧！”

“你特么一个多月不知道在哪，现在想起来丢了个人？”

……

白敬亭从来没这么快给他回过消息，一句接着一句抢白一样，魏大勋看得目瞪口呆，这敢情全是我的错？

妈的！白敬亭你丫简直欠削！

……

“好了好了你别生气！”

“我这不找不到你着急嘛！”

“我在深圳拍戏呢，太忙了最近！”

“我这两天专门来北京了！”

“可我明天一早的飞机就得走…”

“你在哪呢？可想死我了知不知道？”

不得不说魏老师在原则问题上求生欲真的很强！

\--男朋友生气了怎么办？哄着呗！

北京这天儿也不知道怎么回事，五月份闷成这样，魏大勋站在马路牙子上浑身冒汗，局散了后面几个人硬拉着他去KTV，一圈儿人看着他汗珠子从鼻尖上噌噌地冒，“不行，真不去了！”，魏大勋红着脸摆手，“我酒都喝到嗓子眼儿了！玩不动了！你们去吧！”，这已经比他算的晚了好一会儿，热气腾腾地上脸，坐进出租车里开始心跳加速，嗓子干得直冒烟儿，魏老师把这解释为酒精刺激下的正常生理反应。

电视台往机场的酒店走怎么说得一小时，那里可能有人在等他，可能没有。魏大勋把房间号发出去，晕晕乎乎地倒在车里，窗外面飞驰而过的光影明明灭灭，他心里有些说不出的惆怅和期待。

刚才在酒局上，来一群年轻姑娘，有魏大勋见过的，也有他没见过的。有个熟脸，一头棕红的卷发和包臀裙，魏大勋不记得她叫什么名字了。姑娘嗲笑着坐到王总旁边就开始喝，酒量和她的胸一样大，魏大勋笑笑，没说话，旁边也有几个时不时往他这看，他连着几杯酒灌下去，吓跑了所有人。呵！如果他不是魏大勋！--这个年纪了，家里谁不说，大勋啊，找个人吧，这么一直单着不是个事儿啊！谁说不是呢？如果他不是魏大勋！--找个姑娘很难？吃饭喝酒聊天，一轮儿完了领回去，接触一下，很难？

\--很难！

而且他一点办法都没有！

王总给他们定的酒店在希尔顿，魏大勋咂咂牙看着它在自己眼前飘过，车子停在如家门口，他一眼就看到那辆黑色吉普，认命地钻进去。

“大哥我等你半小时了！您是爬来的吗？”

魏大勋坐上副驾驶，还没来得及仔细看看这张脸，猝不及防被怼的说不出话来。老天爷！谁能告诉我这大爷是怎么来的？

魏老师干笑两声，没接话。白敬亭穿一身家居服，带了个黑框眼镜，看也不看他，自顾自地开车。他开车很稳，魏大勋把头靠在玻璃上也不觉得难受，嘴里胃里都是酒气，烧得他脑袋迟钝。

白敬亭慢悠悠地围着机场转圈子，车窗摇下来一点，总算觉得没那么热了。不知道说点什么的时候，魏大勋总能找点话题，比如隔壁组的八卦什么的，什么荤什么劲爆来什么，违背伦理、出离道德、都很好。不过今天说这个很显然没什么意思，魏大勋张张嘴，话到嘴边还是咽进去了。

“……内什么，其实我做个出租也还行，你干嘛不在房子里等我”，魏大勋悠悠地解释，“…就前两天刚定的事儿吧，加了个来北京的行程，可惜时间太短……”说完又觉得多余，低头抠自己手指头。

白敬亭没接话，打一把方向盘进了小区。这种中高档的小户型现在在北京不知道多值钱，租起来更费钱，可他就喜欢租着住，行程在北京的时候，多半都租这种房子，换着租，狡兔三窟，他一租租好几个月也来不了几次，住两回就再也不来了。魏大勋看着这地段和环境，特替他可惜。

车子拐到最里面那一排，车里车外都暗下来，魏大勋开了车门出去，走进电梯的时候才发现自己酒早就醒了，或者说压根就没醉，他低头去拉白敬亭的手指，没被挣开。电梯里的光是他今晚上见的最亮的光，亮到能看清白敬亭嘴唇上有一些脱水，他最不爱等人，魏大勋想得到刚才那人在车里有多着急上火。

表盘快指到第二天了，他觉出一点渴来，情动来得很突然，皮肤战栗血液倒流，魏大勋压着没动，心里却急，生怕来不及。电梯门叮一下把他们吐出来，白敬亭突然主动扣住他的手，几乎把他拽出来，魏大勋被推在玄关上的时候还是懵的，更别提他还磕了一下头。白敬亭灯都没开就撞在他嘴上，一边啃一边剥衣服。

“诶诶！宝贝儿，干嘛呢你！”

魏大勋被啃的有几秒脑袋是空的，急忙抓住在下面捣乱的手，天知道他哪里来的理智！白敬亭不理他，抬手开了灯，屋子啪一下亮起来。魏大勋这下看清了，玄关、沙发、电视、冰箱，他心里升腾起一股异样的情愫，那种类似于明早上起来还能看见他的感觉，好像他们会在这里吃饭睡觉，周末会在这栋房子打游戏的样子。他摇摇脑子，别傻，这是错觉！

于是他掰开白敬亭的肩膀，后者深深地盯着他看，耳朵尖儿都是红的还是盯着他看，魏大勋被他破釜沉舟似的目光盯得心里堵得慌，那种血液往眼睛里冲的感觉是怎么回事？柔软的唇线再次缠在一起，啃过的皮肤是热的，又湿又热更加敏感，魏大勋的舌头根里泛一点带着酒味的苦，吮起来倒不单调。

“……嗯？……宝贝儿，你干嘛呢？”

他把白敬亭的眼镜框子扯下来扛在自己头上，调子拖的很长，反复的吸，反复的舔，吃不够似的。

干嘛？

大老远跑过来当然是送来给你操啊！

白敬亭一小时前还在高速上飙车，死命狂奔的架势绝不像他自己，魏大勋没再讲话，一是他想得到这些，另一方面，白敬亭又撞上来，这回牙齿磕在一起，咔哒一声，叫人忍不住吻的更深，吸和嘬的声音都很响，是那种很饥渴的，没有一点矜持。魏大勋几乎是分分钟就能硬，更别提那双手还在他解了两颗扣子的衬衫上不停地摸，像是要抚平褶皱，又像是想把它弄的更乱。

魏大勋抱着他跌跌撞撞往里走，两人吻得难舍难分，外套跌在地上，白敬亭陷在床上。他沿着颈椎一寸一寸往下摸，摸到两个浅浅的腰窝，按下去，一下就软了，再往下，两根手指在尾椎骨上打转，贴皮带肉的痒，白敬亭受不了这种玩法，喘的不行，两只手抓在被子上攥得死死的。魏大勋埋在他颈窝里吃吃的乐。

“你今儿怎么这么听话？”

……

白敬亭闭着眼睛，理都没理他。

魏大勋有点颓，硬着头皮继续，毫无章法地乱啃，从下巴一路吻下来，又吮又吸，水声滋滋作响，狗啃骨头似的最终还是把白敬亭撩的邦硬，抖筛子似的，性器在身下支楞地老高，他浑身都熟透了，红的红，白的白，散发着撩人的气息。魏大勋亲吻他敏感的乳尖，手在他肋骨的缝隙里游走，贴着皮肉摩挲，另一只绕回身后，又揉又捏，然后探进去，摸到里面滑腻不堪的、烂熟红透的地方。

他们的手指几乎一样长，白敬亭知道那个长度伸进去能毫不废话地碰到什么地方，两根、三根…白敬亭抖着嗓子骂他，“操你大爷，魏大勋你到底有完没完！”

魏大勋看着他的眼睛，红的不像话，泪痣一闪一闪地在招手，来啊！快来啊！

于是他深深地埋进去，白敬亭几乎叫出声来，可惜张嘴就变成了大口大口地喘气，汗水黏在身上，整张床都变成火海，汗珠子滚在眼角一片刺痛。弄得狠了，尾音就带了哭腔，又抓又挠的叫，阴茎湿漉漉地贴着小腹，那感觉不是爽，是特么要命！偏偏他还能不知死活地太高了屁股往上凑。

“不要紧，不要紧的！……再深一点！”

情欲是另一个语言系统。魏大勋和他搞过这么多次，头一回见着这样的白敬亭，甜的发齁，又嗲又多情，他想都没想过的。两根手指放在他唇瓣上，立刻就有一条湿溜溜的软肉缠上了，又舔又吸，咂地挺带劲。白敬亭睨着他，眼睛里明明灭灭，好像有泪花在闪，魏大勋看不太懂，只能自己瞎感动。

白敬亭缠绵起来带着纨绔，魏大勋能透过这种执拗看见更年轻时候的小白同学，翻窗户出去时的那份鲜衣怒马的风流，那种幡然醒悟后又死不悔改的拧劲儿，多好的一个人！--他们冒着大雨瞒着所有的工作人员睡过，在没开灯的影棚里匆忙潦草的搞过，一张桌子上聚会，抬手落筷的事儿吧，就能对一个眼神，然后抱在公共厕所里拥吻，把他压在厕所隔板上的时候，白敬亭喘得比做起来还带劲儿，魏大勋后来才知道他是有洁癖！有一回他们睡在酒店，白敬亭一大早就走了，留下魏大勋趴在床上怔怔地看窗户边挂的衣服--他的白衬衫往下一个劲的淌水，手洗的。那一瞬间，他觉得自己的心也跟着变得湿漉漉的。

“你爱不爱我？”

魏大勋杀红了眼，死命地冲，白敬亭声儿都变了个调，还抓肩挠背地不松口，他狠狠地往里顶，把灌进去的再抹开，送到深处，胯骨撞上饱满的臀尖，水流下面肉浪颠倒。汗珠子贴着背胡乱地淌，魏大勋几乎掐不住他的腰，房间里只剩下情欲，将人一把火从头烧到尾，渣都不剩。

终究是没有回答的。

可魏大勋知道再也不用问这个问题。他想起来从前抓心挠肺地犯愁时，总爱看些不知道哪来的鸡汤文，星座、占卜，通通都信，他想有句话自己大概过很多年都不会忘记，人说，天秤座像一张纸，只要喜欢你，就会开始有变化，

\--揉皱也好，涂画也罢，全看你心意。

他狠狠地喘气，吻、啃、咬，几乎是反人类的掠夺，白敬亭在他身下变成融化的铁水、灼热的金汁，射出来的时候睫毛也跟着抖，眼冒金星，只能无声地揪紧男人的头发。

“……大勋”

脾气、娇嗔、冷战，

温柔、甜蜜、真心，

魏大勋彻底地明白，

他给了他能给的一切，怎么会没有爱呢？


End file.
